


Angel of Music

by skepticallysighing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren is a douche, Hanji is a good mother, M/M, Marco is too cute, Mikasa is a good sister, Phantom of the Opera AU, Singing, armin in lots of pretty dresses, build up to smut, but he means well, levi is a stalker I MEAN ANGEL OF MUSIC, phantom!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phantom of the Opera AU!</p><p>Armin Arlert is a ballerina in the opera house, but when Annie quits on the big night, he's called upon to fufill the roll as the lead singer. Now he's caught..does he choose Eren Jaeger, his childhood friend who came to watch him perform? Or the mysterious Phantom, a man who has been haunting him since his grandfather's death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think of Me

The stage was a realm of beautiful gold and wood, the red velvet curtains framed it oh so nicely. The cast and crew for the play Hannibal rehearsed excitedly.  
A beautiful blonde girl stood in the middle of the stage, her sweet voice carrying throughout the hall.  
“The trophy of our saviour's, from the enslaving force of Rome~!”  
She held the severed head up to show her point. A stagehand smirked softly, carrying a ladder over one shoulder.  
The girl’s choir sang after her, led by a raven haired beauty. “With feasting and and dancing, and song! Tonight in celebration...we greet the victorious throng! Returned to bring salvation!”  
The boy’s choir, led by small blonde haired boy, sang after them. “The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!”  
And together:  
“Hear the drums, HANNIBAL COMES~!”  
At which point, the actor of Hannibal, a very brawny blond man, appeared. He cleared his throat and sang:  
“Sad to return to find the land, we love threaten my Roma’s far reaching h-”  
“Excuse me, Reiner,” the conductor, Connie, said, approaching the stage. “It’s Rome. Not Roma.”  
“Got it, Rome, not Roma..” Erwin nodded. “Rome...Rome...Rome…”  
A blond man with gorgeous eyebrows strode out and looked at the stage, two men walking behind him. One man was tall with freckles on his beaming face, the other was slightly shorter with a long face and two toned hair.  
“Okei, start again from ‘sad to return’,” ordered Connie.  
“This way, Jean, Marco,” the blond man said. “Rehearsals, as you see, underway for the new production of ‘Hannibal’.”  
“CANNIBAL?!” the freckled one asked nervously. “That seems a sensitive topic for a play, Erwin-”  
“Grow a pair, Marco, he said ‘Hannibal’,” muttered the long faced one.  
“Jean!” the freckled one, Marco, muttered.  
“Hey, Erwin, we’re practicing here!” Connie shouted in frustration. “Do you mind?”  
Erwin laughed a booming laugh. “I’m sorry, Connie. Proceed, proceed.”  
“Thank you,” Connie nodded, turning back to Reiner. “Start from ‘sad to return’, Reiner.”  
“Connie Springer, our head musician,” Erwin murmured sotto voce to Marco and Jean. “He’s a bit of a tyrant.”  
“Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice -your army has come home.”  
The blonde and the raven began to dance. Jean and Erwin moved out of the way, Marco stood in the middle of the stage, getting in the way of the dance. He didn’t really notice until Jean pulled him out of the way.  
“That’s Reiner Braun,” Erwin said, nodding to the singing man. “Our best tenor. He usually sings with La Annie.”  
“HI, ERWIN!” exclaimed a woman wearing glasses. “Is this Jean and Marco?”  
“Mhm,” nodded Erwin. “Jean, Marco, this is the ballet mistress, Hanji Zoe-Ackerman. I’ll be honest, I’m glad to be rid of this business.”  
“Sir, why exactly are you retiring?” asked Jean.  
Erwin ignored the question.  
“We take pride in the excellence of our ballet,” he said instead.  
“Who’s the female dancer?” asked Marco.  
“Her? Mikasa Zoe, Hanji’s son. Promising, he’s most promising.”  
The boy fell out of step, causing for Hanji to exclaim: “WATCH YOUR TOES, ARMIN!”  
“Are you alright, Armin?” whispered Mikasa delicately.  
“Armin?” Jean asked, who was mostly transfixed by the beautiful raven hair of the girl.  
“Unique name,” Marco smiled. “I think it’s Japanese,” Erwin responded. “She was the son of a great violinist, Miss Zoe took her in. She always has her head in the clouds, I fear…”  
Mikasa lifted Armin into the air and they froze, the ballet portion ending. The chorus resumed.  
“Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!”  
A tall man with black hair and an elephant trunk came out, picking up Reiner.  
“Once more to my welcoming arms, my love returns in splendour!”  
“One more to those sweetest of charms, my heart and soul surrender!”  
“The trumpeting elephants sound, hear Romans now, and tremble, hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums, HANNIBAL COMES~!”  
The polite applause from Erwin, Jean, and Marco. Erwin cleared his throat, drawing their attention.  
“Ladies, gentleman, Hanji, may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Sina Operahouse, Jean Kirstein and Marco Bodt.”  
There was polite applause and bowing, the blonde girl with the solo looked bored.  
“Gentlemen, this is Annie Leonhardt, our leading soprano for five years now,” Erwin said, leading them to the blonde girl. “She’s performing Elissa.”  
“I’ve seen you perform, it’s amazing!” Marco cooed.  
“And this is Reiner Braun,” Erwin gestured.  
“And honour, sir,” nodded Jean.  
“If I remember correctly,” Marco said, “Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Madame, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition?  
“Unless, of course, Mr. Connie objects,” Jean added, glancing at Marco in embarrassment.  
“My manager commands,” Annie smiled softly, rising up. “Connie?”  
“My diva commands,” Connie muttered, sitting at the piano. “Will two bars be enough?”  
“Two bars is quiet enough,” Jean nodded.  
“Annie?” he asked, looking back to see if she was ready.  
“Maestro,” she replied sweetly.  
Connie’s graceful fingers began to play the notes on the piano. Annie sang, her voice hit every note perfectly, it was breathtaking.  
“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart-”  
At that exact moment, one of the red velvet curtains fell. Annie cried out as the weight forced her down. Chaos broke out.  
“He’s here.”  
“He is with us.”  
“It’s the ghost.”  
“The phantom of the opera.”  
“YOU IDIOTS!” Reiner shouted at the stagehands, going to Annie. “Annie! Babe, are you hurt?!”  
“ANNIE!” exclaimed Erwin. “Are you alright?! Sasha, where is Sasha?!”  
“Is no one concerned for our princess?!” Reiner snapped.  
“Get Sasha down here!” Erwin shouted, he looked back at Marco and Jean. “Sasha’s in charge of the overhead.”  
Marco and Jean stepped forward and looked up, able to see Sasha, the brunette with a nervous smile. She was holding a rope that was looped like a noose at the end.  
“Sasha! For god’s sake, woman, what’s going on up there?!” Erwin shouted again.  
“Don’t look at me,” she quipped. “As god’s my witness, I wasn’t at my post. Please, sir there’s no one there, unless you mean the ghost.”  
“He’s there, the phantom of the opera,” whispered Levi softly.  
“Ghost? Phantom?” Marco asked softly.  
“These things do happen,” smiled Jean to Annie.  
“Yeah, these things do happen!” Annie snapped at him, crystal eyes ablaze. “Well until these things stop happening, THIS thing does not happen! REINER. WE’RE LEAVING.”  
Reiner dutifully fetched Annie’s furs, following after her.  
“Well, good luck, gentlemen!” smiled Erwin, following Annie and Reiner out the doors. “If you need me, I shall be in Australia.”  
With the leading tenor, the leading soprano, and the manager gone, the company looked awkwardly at the new managers.  
“Madame Annie WILL be back,” Marco smiled nervously.  
“You think so?” Hanji asked. “Heh...well, anyway, I have to deliver a message for you from the opera ghost.”  
The ballet girls talked nervously among themselves.  
“You lot...are obsessed!” Jean exclaimed bitterly.  
“He says welcome to the opera house and leave Box Five empty for his use and...he also wants to remind you that his salary is due.”  
“His salary…?” Jean gaped.  
“Mr. Erwin paid him twenty thousand dollars a month...perhaps you can afford more?”  
Mikasa and Armin murmured softly at the idea. The blonde took the raven girl’s hand.  
“Mrs. Zoe, who is Annie’s understudy?” Marco asked softly.  
“She doesn’t have an understudy!” Connie exclaimed from the piano.  
“Armin Arlert could sing it,” Mikasa said. Everyone paused and looked back at the two. Armin shifted nervously and muttered:  
“Mikasa!”  
“The ballet boy?” asked Jean with a smirk.  
“He has been taking lessons with a fine teacher,” Mikasa said proudly.  
“With whom..?”  
“I..” Armin said in a soft delicate voice. “I don’t know his name…”  
Jean groaned aloud. “Can you believe this, Marco?! A full house and we have to cancel!”  
“Come on, give the girl a chance, you big party poopers!” chirped Hanji.  
“From the beginning of the aria, Armin?” asked Connie nervously.  
The blonde got up nervously. His voice cracked as he rushed it: “Th-think of me..think of me fondly when...we’ve said goodbye…”  
“This is doing nothing for my nerv-”  
“Oh hush, Jean.”  
“Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try…”  
Jean looked at Marco in disbelief, this girl...she was amazing...Mikasa was sharing a soft smile with Hanji, who was giving Armin a big thumbs up. Reiner and the black haired man, Bertholdt, curiously listened along, as did the rest of the cast.  
“When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…”  
There he was, his voice of breathtaking beauty. It seemed like such a rush the the small blonde, but quite suddenly, there he was, standing on stage, singing his heart out.  
The crowd was filled to the brim, some people were standing for lack of seats, and before them all was Armin Arlert, white flowers weaved into his beautiful blonde hair, a flowing white gown gracing his body.  
“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me…”  
Sasha watched from the rafters, making sure the lights hit him just right, admiring the way it sparkled.  
“Think of all the things we've shared and seen..don't think about the things which might have been…”  
Mikasa stood in her simple ballet dress, watching her best friend with smiling eyes. Hanji looked down at her daughter and smiled softly, resuming to watch Armin.  
“Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind.”  
Jean was watching, smiling slightly. Marco was bouncing in his seat to the tune of the song.  
“Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day, when I won't think of you!”  
The Phantom listened. He closed his eyes and let a soft sigh escape his lips….the little blonde boy had done so well…  
“Can it be…?” Eren murmured from the balcony. “Can it be...Armin..?” as soon as it triggered, he rose and clapped with the rest of the audience. “BRAVO!...long ago..it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were! She may not remember me....but I remember!”  
“Flowers fade,” sang Armin, unaware of Eren. “The fruits of summer fade..they have their seasons as do we, but please promise me..that sometimes, you will think…”  
He performed three soft runs. Then…  
“OF ME~!” he sang in a breathtaking voice that held everyone under a spell. Everyone applauded him, cheering as loudly as they could.

Though really...no one cheered as loudly as Eren...


	2. Angel of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter...after the performance, Armin leaves and hears the Phantom. Mikasa questions him.

The curtain drew upward, and Armin turned to look at the cast with a nervous smile, holding a bouquet that had been thrown to him. Mikasa ran to him and hugged him tightly, kissing both of his cheeks. The understudies of the two ballerinas, Historia Reiss, and her wife, Ymir Reiss, ran up and mused their admiration. Connie nodded slightly in approval, smiling. By the time Hanji got to them, Armin was passing out the roses to the three girls.  
“You did well,” Hanji smiled, serious for a second. “I think he’ll be pleased…” and then turned silly again to the three girls. “You three! Bouncing around the stage like drunk potatoes! More practice for you!”  
The girls began to argue that they didn’t need the practice, and only Mikasa noticed as Armin slipped away. She began to follow.  
Armin was in the act of opening up the door to go into his dressing room when he felt it. A soft breeze inside. A faint scent of pine. And a voice murmuring:  
“Bravi...bravi...you have done well...”  
Armin looked around, startled, but he saw nothing. His breath hitched with Mikasa caught his arm.  
“Why in the world are you hiding?” she asked softly. “Really, you were perfect..I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?”  
Armin looked down, then he murmured softly:  
“Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him. And I know he's here…”  
The boy entered his dressing room in a trance like state, still explaining.  
“Here in this room he calls me softly. Somewhere inside...hiding…somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius.”  
“Armin, you must have been dreaming…” Mikasa murmured, taking his hand. “Stories like this can't come true...Armin, you're talking in riddles. And it's most unlike you…”  
Armin couldn’t hear her. He went to the mirror, staring through it. “Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!”   
“Who is this angel?” Mikasa wondered to herself. “This….”  
“Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel!”  
Armin turned and said darkly: “He’s with me, even now..”  
“Your hands are cold.”  
“All around me…”  
“Your face, Armin, it’s white.”  
“I-it frightens me..”  
“Don’t..be..frightened..”  
The door was opened. Hanji waved. “Hey, Mikasa Zoe, are you a dancer?”  
Mikasa looked embarrassed. “Y-yes, mother.”  
“THEN COME PRACTICE!..and this is for you, Armin, some guy asked me to give you this.”  
As they left, Armin opened the letter Hanji placed into his hands…

A red scarf. The attic. Little Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO~ WHO COULD HAVE GIVEN HIM THE MYSTERIOUS NOTE?
> 
> Sorry >~


	3. Little Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to congratulate Armin, and the Angel of Music comes for his apprentice.

“An angel!” laughed Marco, pouring more wine for himself. “There is no other way to describe it, her voice is that an angel!”

The managers were in high spirits, discussing the performance, Hanji and Eren beside them. Hanji giggled at his exclamation and downed her class eagerly.

“It’s a good thing too...not one person demanded a refund…” Jean murmured. “Erwin stated that at least a dozen or so people usually ask for a refund...but no one! Not at all!”

“You’re far too greedy,” grinned Hanji.

“Jean, I think we’ve made a good discovery with Mr. Arlert!” Marco smiled brightly, propping his chin up in his hands.

“Excuse me, where can I find Mr. Arlert’s room?” Eren asked. He had been shifting nervously, waiting to ask this. Marco and Jean looked curiously surprised, but that didn’t stop Marco from pouring a fourth class.

“Just down this hall, first on the left,” Marco told him.

“Want me to walk you there?” chirped Hanji.

“I will..I would like to visit him unaccompanied,” Eren muttered before turning and walking out of the room.

There was a silence.

“Do you think they’ve met before?” asked Jean.

  
  


Armin looked up when the door was knocked upon. “Come in~” he chirped sweetly, taking the white flowers from his hair and still wearing the beautiful gown. He watched as the brunette stepped in, not immediately recognising.

“Armin Arlert, where is your scarf?” he asked.

“Sir..?”

“You can’t have lost it...I got so soaked trying to get it when I was only fourteen.”

A smile broke across Armin’s face. “I gave it to Mikasa for safe keeping, oh, Eren, it’s you!”

“Armin~”

The two embraced. Armin laughed in delight and Eren held him, inhaling the soft scent that was Armin...was he wearing perfume? Armin’s hands ran over the velvet texture of Eren’s shirt, sighing and snuggling into his chest.

“Little Mina let his mind wander,” Eren murmured the poem they had written together.

“You remember that?!” Armin giggled.

“Little Mina thought: Am I fonder of dolls?”

Here is where Armin joined him.

“ _Or of goblins and shoes?_ ”

“ _Or of riddles and frocks?_ ”

“Or of picnics and chocs?”

_“Grandfather playing the violin.”_

“And reading stories of the ocean, Armin.”

_“No, what I love best, Little Mina said, is when I am asleep in bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.”_

_“The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…”_

They laughed softly, looking at each other with smiles.

“My grandfather said ‘When I’m in heaven, Armin, I’ll send the Angel of Music to you’...my grandfather is dead, Eren, and the Angel visits me.”

Eren laughed a little. “I don’t doubt it, now let’s go have supper.”

“I can’t, Eren...the Angel of Music is very strict.”

“I won’t keep you late.”

“No, Eren…”

“Change out of your dress, I’ll get my hat...see you in two minutes, Little Mina!”

“E-EREN!!” she cries out, moving to follow. Then she bites her lip.

 **“Hm~...insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!”** came the voice. **“Ignorant fool, your brave young suitor, trying to take my triumph!”**

Armin looked up, spellbound, trying to find the source of the voice. “ _Angel, I hear you! Speak...I’ll listen….stay by my side...guide me…”_ he looked behind mirrors and under the bed. _“Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!”_

A low chuckle filled the room. **“Flattering child, you shall know me...see why in shadows I hide...look at your face in the mirror…I am there...in...side...”** Armin turned and his breath hitched, for in the mirror was a face. A man with two silver eyes, a white mask covering half of the stranger’s face. This wasn’t a stranger, not truly...was it...could it be…?

 _“Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!”_  he sang out, stepping towards the mirror and reaching out. It seemed to glow, to shimmer. “ _Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel…”_

Softly, seductively, his voice. **“I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music…”**

Armin neared the mirror, inches from it. Eren was returning with his coat on. When he heard the voice, he paused, trying the door. It had locked.

“Who is that voice? Who’s that in there?!”

The door opened, an inferno of white light blazing, the Phantom standing before the blonde. He reached out and took Armin firmly, gently, by the wrist. His touch was ice cold, earning a soft gasp from Armin.

 

**"Come to the _Angel of Music,_** _guide and guardian..."_

Armin stepped with him, the Phantom leading her inside as the mirror closed. The door suddenly unlocked, and Eren burst in, looking around at the empty room.

“A-ARMIN?!...ANGEL?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Little Mina went through the looking glass with Lev- I MEAN THE PHANTO- THE ANGEL OF MUSIC. *coughs* Sexual themes in the next few chapters, if you're only reading because you're trying to find smut.


	4. The Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi brings Armin to his chamber and despite Levi being creepy...Armin is too transfixed by the angel of music.

He was entranced. There was nothing that could stop him from following. Armin and the Phantom slowly glided through the golden hallway beneath the opera house, candles lit. The Phantom had lit them, to enchant the young boy further.

The masked man, he looked back at Armin and forward, back and forth. There was no expression on his face, but Armin felt that the man was checking to see if he was alright. To make sure that Armin would not cease in step.

In truth...the Phantom could not stop admiring how beautiful Armin’s golden hair was illuminated by the golden hallway.

“ _In sleep he sang to me...in dreams he came_ ,” Armin murmured softly. “ _His voice which calls to me and speaks my name…_ ”

The grip did not loosen. The Phantom would not risk releasing his precious Armin.

“ _And do I dream again? For now I find…_ ” down twisting spiraling stairs, deeper down, the Phantom held a torch and Armin had to hold his skirt up to keep from stumbling. “ _The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…_ ”

The Phantom, if it had been any other AU, would have told Armin to shut the fuck up so they wouldn’t draw attention. Instead, he glanced at the boy and away, and Armin saw...shyness?

Armin only looked away from the Phantom to see a horse. Was that..Mr. Jean’s horse?! I-it couldn’t be…

“Are we riding off in that?!” Armin demanded. “That’s Mr. Jean’s!”

“Do not worry, he is my stallion...sing once again with me,” the Phantom requested, putting out the torch as they neared the brown horse. He picked up the blonde, giving Armin the realisation that this Phantom was wearing boots that made him taller than he was… “ **Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet…** ”

How painfully true. Armin felt his cheeks turn red, looking back to see if they’d be followed..?

“ **And though you turn from me, to glance behind;** ” Armin quickly looked back as he mounted the horse. “ **The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.** ”

It seemed that the horse was only there to carry them down a few feet, for the next thing Armin saw as he dismounted the horse was a boat and a murky lake with candles lit along the way.

Armin looked back as he sank into the boat. The Phantom was slowly paddling, watching him. The white mask stood out on his handsome face.

“Why do you wear the mask, Phantom?” he murmured.

“Those who have seen my face draw back in fear,” the Phantom returned. “You are the mask I wear. It's me they hear.”

“ **My spirit and your voice.”**

_“Your spirit and my voice, in one combine….the Phantom of the Opera is near!”_

**_“Inside your mind..”_ **

 A warning was repeated over and over in Armin's head. "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. Beware the Phantom of the Opera."

Had Hanji warned him of the Phantom? Had Mikasa? Had grandfather? What danger was there to be found in this man-

Well...Armin was a logical boy. If he thought, he would have seen the dangers of following this stranger. But this was no stranger, for this boy believed that this was the angel sent by his grandfather in heaven to protect him forever and ever.

If only the world were so kind...

**"In all your fantasies, you always knew...the kind of man you desired, and the mystery you craved-"**

_"I found them both in you..."_  

_**"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here!"** _

_"Inside my mind..."_

There was a cage, a stone wall of crisscrosses that rose to let the boat into a cavern. The Phantom looked down at the boy when he realised Armin had been stunned into silence.

" **Sing, my Angel of Music**!" he ordered.

  _"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"_

" **Sing, my beautiful angel!"**

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!"_

**"SING FOR ME!"** he ordered, a fierce command.

_"HANNIBAL COOOOOMES~!"_

 

____________________________

 

The lair was decked in candles, a white bed in the centre. There was a giant pipe organ. The whole place was amazing. The Phantom took his hand.

"What is your name?" Armin asked.

"In truth..?" the Phantom blinked, then he murmured: "Armin...my name is not for you to know...I am simply your angel..."

"But I wish to know..." Armin murmured, tilting his head.

"You always were persistent," smiled the Phantom. "I-it's Levi."

He seemed embarrassed, so Armin beamed. "I love it."

And the Phantom gave him a smile.

" **I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne,** " his voice was intense. " **This kingdom where all must pay homage to music. music.** **You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music. You're my music..."**  

 Then in the soft gentle tone Armin was unused to...

** "Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences..." **

He extended his hand. Armin, transfixed again, took it. He rose up and began to move closer to him. "Levi..." 

**"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender."**

Armin looked away, taking in the beautiful room, but his chance was quickly taken away as Levi turned the blonde's chin back to him. Ocean eyes flashed against silver.

 **"Turn your face away from the garish light of day!"**  he commanded. Armin looked back down and felt his breath hitch. On the table was a tiny figurine of himself, in the white flowing gown, on a model stage. There was a painting on the back of a postcard, a painting of Armin in a red gown. There were roses surrounding it. A shrine? To him? Armin's stomach twitched, this d-didn't feel safe...he wanted to leave...but Levi's voice made him forget his uncertainty. **"Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night."**

Levi smiled. Armin could not help the smile that flit across his face, staring at his Angel of Music.

 **"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to** **soar**!"

When Levi looked back at Armin, the boy was breathless, cheeks pink and eyes closed just like the song instructed. He resisted the urge to chuckle. " **And you'll live as you've never lived before."**

He wrapped his arms around Armin, and the blonde opened his eyes, inhaling the scent he had longed for without realising. Like rain. Their foreheads pressed together, ocean and silver meeting once more. " **Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night."**

The Phantom stepped away, stepping behind candles momentarily, and Armin stared after him with curious eyes.

 **"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be ! Only then can you belong to me..."** and then suddenly...Levi was touching him in all the right places. His gloved hand glided across covered nipples, the other against his waist, drawing a soft moan from Armin. He brought one of Armin's hands to his jaw. " **Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!"**  A soft moan left Armin's rose lips, eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh god...Levi~..." he whispered. But then Levi was leading him across the room to a curtained area. "Where a-"

 **"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night**."

 And then the curtain fell open to reveal a mirror. A perfect reflection, crystals for eyes, lips turned up, wearing a wedding gown and veil. Armin stared, his jaw dropped, looking at the magic that was his reflection. Or so he thought. He reached to touch the glass and his hand passed through, and it was only then he realised; Levi had made a statue of Armin Arlert in a bride's attire.

Armin fainted. 

Levi picked him up and carried him to the bed. He undressed Armin and redressed him in the wedding gown, laying his bride on the bed. He ran his gloved hand over the blonde's jaw.

**"You alone can make my song take flight...help me make sweet music in the night..."**

Before pressing his lips momentarily to Armin's before stepping away and lowering the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread this and I realised that Levi is being...really creepy. Especially the shrine. Oops.


	5. Stranger than you Dreamt it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin takes off the Phantom's mask and pisses him off.

Armin yawned softly, curled up on the bed. Through lidded eyes, he could see Levi at the beautiful organ playing furiously. After a minute, he paused to write down things.  
That’s sort of when Armin’s common sense returned, or at least, when he got up and tried to run.  
Then the music box began to play, keeping Armin in his trance. As he watched it, he softly murmured:  
“I remember there was mist...swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake...and there were candles all around..and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat, a man?”  
He began to approach behind Levi, and the Angel of Music did not look up from his work. The small pale hand reached out, the beautiful wedding gown on holding onto his arm.  
“Who was that shape in the shadow? Whose face is behind the mask?”  
Armin tore off the mask.  
Armin never got a chance to see his face really, because he was thrown to the ground quickly. A soft cry of pain left his lips, and his ocean eyes were trained up on the man’s face. Levi had covered part of it with his hand.  
“DAMN YOU!” he snapped. “You little prying Pandora!” He looked at himself in the mirror. “You fucking demon, is this what you wanted to see?” he covered the mirror and turned back to him. “CURSE YOU! You little lying Delilah! You fucking viper…”  
As he neared, with each step closer, Armin moved away with big terrified eyes.  
“Now you cannot ever be free..” Levi murmured, on the verge of hysterics. He threw a candle to the ground in frustration. “Damn you...curse you..”  
Armin slowly began to sit up when Levi stood still. He assumed it would be sort of safe to do so…  
“Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly. Secretly…”  
He looked at the wax model, standing there beautifully, lips polished and eyes shimmering. Levi had redressed it in the gown Armin wore upon arrival. He smiled softly.  
“But Armin…” Levi turned, slowly advancing until he sat beside Armin. Armin was sitting there beautifully in the wedding gown, lip bitten from nervousness, eyes full of fear.  
“Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: This. repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly. Secretly.”  
The fear that Armin felt...it was certainly not turning to love, but he felt...pity? Sympathy? The roots of love?  
“Oh, Armin…”  
How could Armin have been so cruel? This mask was how the Angel of Music hid his hideousness...how could Armin have been so inconsiderate when the Phantom had been so terribly kind to him? The blonde boy gently handed the mask back to Phantom.  
“I...I’m sorry…” he said softly.  
The Phantom slowly put the mask back on his face.  
“Come we must return those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, >~


	6. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has sent out his notes.

(So, the Rivarmin made up 2,000 words in the story, I assume that some of you are only really reading this for the smut, or for BDSM, or for the Jean x Marco.

 

Unfortunately I will only give you the Jean x Marco for now.)

 

Jean was sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper. He sighed aloud. "Mystery after gala night, it says, Mystery of soprano's flight! Mystified, all the papers say, we are mystified we suspect foul play!" he sighed and set the paper down. "Guess sopranos aren't for the win, first Annie and now Armin! Still, at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold..."

Jean chuckled under his breath and took of sip of his morning coffee. "What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel -It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!"

Marco burst into the room, worked up from reading the newspapers.

"Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

"Marco, please don't shout," smiled Jean, taking his hand. "It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!"

"But we have no cast!"

"But Marco, have you seen the queue-" he pauses when he sees a note stuck in Marco's shirt pocket. "Ah, it seems you've got one too..?"

Marco bit his lip, picking up the letter and opening it. He read it aloud. "Dear Bodt, what a charming gala! Armin enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Annie left -otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" 

Jean smirked and read his. "Dear Kirstein, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" 

Together they muttered: "Who would have the gall to send this?! Someone with a puerile brain..."

"They are both signed O.G..." observed Marco.

"Who the hell is he?!" Jean growled.

And at the very same time...

"Opera ghost?"

"It's really not amusing," muttered Jean.

"He's  _abusing_  his position."

"In addition he wants money?"

"What a funny kind of spectre."

"To expect a large retainer, nothing plainer, this ghost really is insan-"

Eren burst into the room, holding up one of the Phantom's notes.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"You mean Annie?" asked Marco.

"Ah, shit, I meant to say he, I was talking about Armin, WHERE IS HE?!"

"Well how should we know?!" Jean snapped, immediately disliking the guy.

"I want an answer, I take that you sent me this note?" he held up the envelope.

"What is this nonsense..." sighed Marco.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Jean growled, advancing.

"H-he's not with you then?" asked Eren.

"Of COURSE NOT!" 

"We're in the dark!"

"Dear sir, don't argue...but isn't this the letter you wrote?"  
 

"And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote?" Jean muttered, taking it, then realising his grammar error.  "Written!"

Marco read the note aloud.

"Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

Marco looked at Jean, eyes big.

Eren narrowed his eyes. "I-if you didn't write it, who did..?"

"WHERE IS HE?!" demanded Annie, bursting in.

"Welcome back!" Marco smiled. :)

"Your precious Jaeger, WHERE IS HE?!"

"What is it now?" groaned Eren.

"I have your letter," Annie muttered, extending it out. "A letter that I rather  _resent_."

"And did you send it?" Jean asked Eren.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Eren gawked.

"As if he would," Marco snapped.

"You didn't send it..?" Annie was taken aback.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Eren exclaimed.

 

"I lost track of what is going on," Jean admitted.

"You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!" Annie said, holding it out.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Eren growled, taking it and reading it aloud. "Your days at the Opera are numbered. Armin Arlert will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take his place."

There was a sigh from Jean before he took Annie's hand, ready to flatter her into performing. "Far too many notes for my taste. And most of them about Armin!"

Marco joined on the other side. "All we've heard since we came is the Arlert's nam-"

"Armin's back!" Hanji grinned, entering the room with Mikasa in tow.

"Where is he rIGHT NOw?" asked Marco kindly.

"I sent him to rest for a while," Hanji shrugged.

"He needed rest," added Mikasa.

"May I see him?" Eren asked.

"No, Eren, he will see no-one."

"Will he sing?" Annie demanded.

"I have a note," Hanji offered.

"LET ME SEE IT-" demanded Eren, Annie, and Marco before Jean snatched it and opened it.

" _G_ _entlemen, I have now sent you several notes-" there was a short deadpan._ "- _detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance."_

** Levi had sat alone in his lair, the model stage before him. Previously it had held the small figurine of Armin in the long white gown, but now it held a bunch of figurines, all dressed in the clothing of the French Court Era. There was Mikasa, wearing her red scarf in a maid's dress. Reiner, wearing a noble's  ** ** attire. Ymir and Krista in maid clothes and Connie conducting them. At the front was Annie in her long pink dress, looking like a slice of cake. Directly beside her was Armin in a servant boy's attire. **

"Armin Arlert has returned to you, and I am anxious his career should progress." 

**He removed the heads and placed Annie on Armin's body and Armin on Annie's body.**

"In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Annie as the Pageboy, and put Armin in the role of Countess. The role which Armin plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent -which makes my casting, in a word...ideal."

**He smiled as he slipped the letter in the envelope.**

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O-"

"ARMIN!"  

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Marco groaned.

"It's all a ploy to help ARMIN!" Annie accused.

"This is insane..." Jean muttered.

"I know who sent this," she growled, pointing at Eren. "That angry guy, her lover!"

"Oh, _indeed?!_ " Eren laughed, then to the managers. "Can you seriously believe this?!"

"Oh, ANNIE!" Jean exclaimed, grabbing her wrist.

"YOU TRAITORS!" moaned out Annie.

"It's just a joke!" Jean tried to reassure.

"This changes nothing!" Marco smiled.

"YOU LIARS!" Annie cried out.

"Annie!"

"You're are star!"

"You will always be!"

"Annie, ma'am."

"He is insane."

"We don't take orders."

"Everyone, Armin will be playing the Pageboy -the silent role!" Jean announced to the room.  "And Annie will be playing the lead!"

"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Gentlemen, that's it? No, no, I do not want to hear! Let me die! O my father! God!"   

"Cool your tits," Hanji muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Annie snapped.

"The angel sees, the angel knows," sang Hanji softly.

"Why did Armin fly like an angel from my arms?" Eren mused to himself.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT ARMIN?!"

"Annie, pl-"

"YOU REPLACED ME!"

"Please, Annie, we beseech yo-"

"This hour shall see your darkest fears," hummed Hanji.

"I want to see him," Mikasa and Eren told Hanji. 

"Abandoned me! Disinherited me! You hate me!" Annie wailed.

 "The angel knows, the angel hears."

 "Where did Armin go all this time?" asked Eren.

"Left to die! All alone!"

"Annie, sing for us, don't be a martyr!" Marco cheered.

 "What new surprises lie in store?" Hanji, Mikasa, and Eren mused.

"Our star~!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Your public needs you!"

"We need you too!"

_ " Would you not rather have your precious little angel?" _

_"_ Annie. No. The world wants you." _  
_

"Prima donna first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!" the managers sang.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Marco asked.

"Think of how they all adore you.." Jean cooed.

"Prima donna, enchant us once again!"

"Think of your muse. 

"And of the queues round the theatre!" 

"Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!"

"Armin spoke of an angel," Eren muttered.

"Prima donna your song shall live again! You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!"

Hanji smiled weakly. "He has heard the voice of the angel of music."

"Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!"

"Think of their cry of undying support!"

"Is this her angel of music?" Eren asked curiously.

"We get the opera."

"She gets her limelight."

"Follow where the limelight will lead you!" 

"Is this ghost an angel or a madman?" asked Mikasa.

"Angel or madman?" Eren repeated.

"Leading ladies are a trial!"

"Heaven help them, they don't listen," Hanji muttered. 

"You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!"

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" Eren mumbled.

"Those words will invite damnation," warned Hanji.

"Tears. oaths. Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!"

"Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed Armin?" Mikasa asked Hanji softly.

"Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!"

"They're so stupid," Hanji sighed, "to have ignored his warnings!"

"Surely, for Armin..." Eren began.

"Surely he'll strike back," Mikasa whispered.

"Surely there'll be further scenes -worse than this!"

"Think, before these demands are rejected!" Hanji snapped.

"I must see these demands are rejected!" Eren exclaimed back.

"But if you his threats and demands are rejected-" Mikasa began. "

"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus boy, who's gone and slept with Jaeger, oh Eren and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with Armin!"

"Armin must be protected!" Mikasa and Eren demanded.

"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"

"His game is over!" Eren roared.

"This is a game you cannot win!" Hanji said harshly.

"And in Box Five a new game will begin!"

"If his curse is on this opera-"

"But if he cursed this opera-"

"Prima donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!"

"The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!"

"Then I fear the outcome!"

"Armin plays the Pageboy, Annie plays the Countess!"

"Should you dare to!"

"When you once again-"

"Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!"

** "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" **

_"Once more!"_


	7. Poor Fool, he makes me Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Muto is performed, the Phantom's orders are ignored, and things take a bad turn for Sasha.

The performance of Il Muto was up within days.

The curtains rose for the audience to show an 1800s style salon, a canopied bed with in the centre of the stage. To the audience, the Countess was kissing Serafimo, the page boy disguised as a maid. To Hanji, Connie, Sasha, and the rest of the crew, Annie was kssing the (once again) crossdressed Armin.

Onto the stage glided Krista in a an elderly lady's attire, Ymir in a hairdresser's clothes, and Bertholdt (the elephant from Hannibal) as a jeweller. Beside Bertholdt was Mikasa, quietly dancing beside them as the three sang-gossiped.

" _They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!"_ Krista sang. Ymir and Bertholdt let out laughs.

" _His Lordship sure would die of shock!"_ Bertholdt cooed sincerely. 

 _"His Lordship is a laughing-stock!"_ grinned Ymir.  
  
 _"Should he suspect her God protect her!"_ Krista exclaimed.

And together: " _Shame! Shame! Shame! T_ _his faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!"_

**No one noticed as Annie's special perfume for good breath was switched with something much more sinister.**

The canopy drapes part and the audience could see as Annie kissed Armin passionately.  

"I love these classics," Marco sighed.

"I love the scenery," admitted Jean.

"The old singers."

"The old audience."

"And every seat has been sold!"

"Hardly a disaster beyond our imagination," chuckled Jean. 

Marco waves at Eren, who sat in Box Five, the one instructed to be kept unsatten in. 

"Oh, Serafimo, your disguise is perfect~" Annie smiled.

Sasha watched the stage with a smile.

A knock on the door. 

"Who can this be?" she asked.

"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!" sang Reiner in his strong voice.

(Sasha noticed a shadow right about now and began her way around, trying to find the source.)

"My love -I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid." He talks to the audience behind a hand, and through the magic of opera, only the audience can hear him now. " _Though I'd happily take the maid with me_."

There were laughs from the audience.

Annie did the same with her hand. "T _he old fool is LEAVING."_ _  
_

More laughs.

As Reiner left stage, he passed Hanji, who also noticed the shadow.

" Serafimo, away with this pretence!" Annie sang as Armin tore off his dress to reveal a blouse and breeches. There was a very dramatic gasp from Ymir, Bertholdt, Krista, and Mikasa. Eren chuckled from Box Five.

"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!" they pretended to kiss behind a fan. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh, hahahahaha! Time I tried to get a better better half!"

The four watchers and Annie sang: "Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hohohohoho, If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"

** "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" came a voice that filled the entire opera house. **

Sasha glanced up, was this the shadow she followed?

Eren looked up guilty, that's where he sat.

The audience became restless.

Hanji smiled softly. "Hello."

Jean and Marco shifted in their seats.

Connie had stopped conducting.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera," murmured Krista.

There was general terror about, shrieking and exclaiming, while Armin was perfectly still. He stared up.

"It's him. The Angel of Music."

"Your part is silent, little toad!" snapped Annie, getting frustrated with the Opera Ghost.

** "A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." **

There was a pause. Annie strode off stage and calmed herself, squirting the liquid into her throat, not noticing the switch. She returned to the stage and Connie continued.

"Serafimo, away with this pretence! You can not speak, but me kiss me in my  **CROAAAAK.** "

Instead of singing, she let out a great croak like a toad. After a second, she continued nervously, as amazed as the others. And Levi's soft laugh echoed.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh, hahahah **CROAAAAAAAK. CROAK. CR-CROAK CROAK CROAAAAAAK.** "

 

The curtains were brought to a close quickly, except Bertholdt was too far in front of them and was on the part of the stage that the curtains would not cover. He paused.

"Just don't stand there, do something!" shouted Connie.

Bertholdt looked nervous. Then he cleared his throat and sang in a voice that broke everyone's eardrums:

" **BAAA _BAA BLACK SHEEEP HAVE YOoooOOOoooU ANY WOOOoooOOOL, yes sir, yes sir, three bags full, one for the MAAAASTER AND ONE FOR THE_** _DAAAA-"_

 _"_ That will be enough for now," Ymir growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him backstage.

The audience found this whole thing very funny, unlike those backstage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" called out Jean, who had gotten down to the stage with Marco. "WE APOLOGISE. THE PERFORMANCE WILL CONTINUE IN TEN MINUTES T-"

"Are we coming back on yet?" asked Krista, peeking out with Ymir.

"NO GET BACK!" Hanji ordered.

"When the roll of the Countess will be played b-"

"Are you sure?" Krista asked, Armin peeking out too.

"BY MR. ARLERT!" Marco showed off Armin to the crowd.

"B-but in the meantime, here is the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera."

"WHAT?!" Connie exclaimed in surprise.

Jean and Marco went back to their seats, and while Connie got set up, Bertholdt returned.

" _ **ONE FOR THE LITTLE GIRL CRYYYYING IN THE**_ **LAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaanNNNE-"**

"YOUR SINGING SUCKS!" yelled a girl named Isabel.

And then Bertholdt started crying and all the fangirls got pissed at me for making Bertholdt cry.

Anyway, the ballet.

Krista and Mikasa led The Dance of the Country Nymphs since Armin was getting laced into the pink dress by Hanji. Sasha was above the stage, trying to find the shadow. She looked up and saw nothing, but Levi saw her...

Krista bounded and Mikasa held her hand, dancing gracefully.

"What is this?" asked Armin, holding up the white rose.

"He asked me to give it to you," Hanji replied.

"Eren?"

"The Phantom."

The girls danced, smiling.

Sasha turned and the Phantom smiled. " **Hello.** " Sasha let out a faint gasp and turned to run.

And just as Armin returned in the beautiful pink gown, Sasha on a noose fell through the rafters, dangling above the ballerinas.

Jean and Marco jumped to their feet, Krista let out a scream of horror, the audience screamed out also. Eren covered his mouth. Levi smirked down.

"EREN! EREN!" Armin cried out, trying not to fall in the rush.

Eren rushed to the stage and embraced her tightly. "A-Armin, come with me."

"No, let's go to the roof," Armin muttered, not ready to face so many people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident....simply an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some Bertholdt...and some death. Sorry. ^^


	8. All I ask of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Eremin. A follow up to the previous chapter. A crying Levi. Prepare yourself, Levi will still yet have his Armin. By the way...I may stop following the original plotline. Who would you guys rather see Armin with; Levi or Armin..?

At the roof, in the twilight, Armin and Eren were arguing.

"Why have you brought us here?" Eren asked.

"D-don't take me back there!" Armin squeaked.

"We must return!"

"T-the Phantom will kill me!"

"Be still now, Armi-"

"HIS EYES WILL FIND ME!"

"Armin, don't say things like th-"

"H-his eyes, they burn..."

"Don't think like that..."

"I-if he has to kill a thousand peopl-"

"This is just a nightmare!"

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill..."

"This is just a fable..."

"AND KILL AGAIN!"

"There is no Phantom of the O-"

"My god, who is this man?!" they exclaimed together.

"He hunts to kill?" Armin murmured to Eren.

"He wears a mask of death..." Eren growled.

"I will never escape him..."

"Who is this voice you hear, Armin?"

"I never will!"

"With every breath?"

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera."

"I have been there! To his world of unending night...to a world where daylight dissolves right into darkness...darkness...I have seen him! Can I ever forget his sight? Can I ever escape such a face, so distorted and deformed it isn't a face in the darkness...darkness..." Armin was getting more hysterical. " But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before...."

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more." 

"Yet, in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore..." Armin murmured as snow began to wall onto the beautiful pink dress.

"Armin...Armin..."

 **"Armin...** "

"What is it?" Armin asked, turning back with his gentle gaze.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you..." he touched the blonde's cheek. "My words will warm and calm you....Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry," he thumbed over the tear stains. "Your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

Armin looked down, smiling weakly. "S-say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always. promise me that all you say is true..." he looked back up. "That's all I ask of-"

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you."

Armin realised that Eren was holding him. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. anywhere you go, let me go too..." he rests his forehead to Armin's. "Little Mina, that's all I ask of-"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. say the word and I will follow you," Armin murmured, taking his hands.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

"Say you love me," Armin asked.

"You know I do..." Eren smiled.

"Love me," they murmured together. "That's all I ask of you."

Eren cupped Armin's cheeks and kissed him lovingly, passionately. Armin kissed back gently, his eyes slowly closing. The two of them pulled apart and stayed still for a while.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too..."

"Armin."

"Eren."

"That's all I ask of you..."

"I-I must go, they'll wonder where I am...wait for me, Eren!"

He laughed and released her. "Armin, I love you."

"Order your fine horse!" Armin smiled, turning away. "Be with them at the door!"

"And soon you'll be beside me.."

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me...."

The two disappeared. After a soft silence, the white rose was picked up from the snow. Levi stared at it softly.

 **"I gave you my music....made your song take wing...and now, how you've repaid me: Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing..."** he bowed his head, tears springing to his eyes. " **Armin...Armin..**."

_ "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. say the word and I will follow you.  Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." _

He rose to his feet, gazing up at the sky. He let the white rose fall to the ground, torn to pieces, like his heart.

**"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!"**


	9. ACT TWO: Masquerade

The masquerade was fantastic to begin with. The guest perambulated around the opera's ball. Each mask was gorgeous, a peacock, a lion, a dragon, a clown, knights, ladies, angels, and two particular ones stood out.

One man was dressed like a horse. The other was dressed like a skeleton split in half. They cautiously approached each other:

"Marco?" asked the horse.

"Jean?" asked the skeleton.

They rose their masks and smiled at each other, walking together. The room was jovial and full of music.

"Dear Marco, what a splendid party!" Jean beamed.

"The prologue to a bright new year," cooed Marco.

"What a night, I'm impressed," Jean admitted, picking up a glass of wine.

"Well, one does one's best!" laughed Marco, picking up a glass and tapping them together. "Here's to us!"

"I must say, all the same, that it's a shame the phantom fellow isn't here," giggled Jean, slightly drunk now.

They descended the staircase. Everyone was dancing around and a few were carrying strange percussion: A monkey with cymbals, a toy soldier with a drum, a triangle, bells, they played together and Connie conducted in his attire of a rooster.

"Masquerade!" sang Krista, dressed as a peacock, dancing with Ymir, dressed as a cat. "Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!"

"Masquerade!" Connie smiled at her, conducting. "Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around -there's another mask behind you!"

"Flash of mauve. Splash of puce. Fool and king. Ghoul and goose," sang Annie, wearing an elegant long princess dress, dancing with Reiner who was dressed as a king. "Green and black. Queen and priest. Trace of rouge. Face of beast."

" _Faces~!"_ exclaimed Ymir. "Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round in an inhuman race."

"Eye of gold. Thigh of blue. True is false. Who is who?" sang Hanji, dressed as a scientist watching the dancers. "Curl of lip. Swirl of gown. Ace of hearts. Face of clown."

_"Faces_ ~" Mikasa sang softly, dressed like a flamenco dancer, watching from beside Hanji. "Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light. In the sound."

"But who can name the face?" Armin asked Eren, giving a slight smile. The blonde wore the dress of a swan, Eren wore the suit of a raven suit.

"Masquerade!" Jean sang brightly, dancing with Marco. "Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you!" 

"Masquerade!" Marco echoed, dancing the girl's part. "Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!"  
    
"Masquerade!" Reiner chuckled, spinning Annie. "Seething shadows breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!"

"Masquerade!" Erwin smirked, having returned for just this line. "Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide -but a face will still pursue you!"

"What a night," smiled Hanji.

"What a crowd!' Mikasa murmured.

"Makes you glad?" Marco laughed.

"Makes you proud!" chuckled Jean. "All the creme de la creme!"

"Watching us watching them!" Annie cooed.

 "And all our fears are in the past!" Hanji noted, sipping her drink.

 "We've been blessed with six months," belted Reiner. "Of relief!"   


"Of delight!"

"Of Elysian peace!"

"And we can breathe at last!"

"No more notes!"

"No more ghost!"  

"Here's a health!"

"Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!"

"To a new chandelier!" 

"And may its splendour never fade!"

"Six months."

"What a joy!"

"What a change!"

"What a release!"

"And what a masquerade!"

"Think of it," Armin murmured, looking down at the chain on his neck holding a ring. "A secret engagement! Look -your future bride! Just think of it!"

"But why is it secret?" chuckled Eren. "What have we to hide?"

"Please, let's not fight..." Armin murmured. "Wait till the time is right."

 

"When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime! Armin, What are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue."

"Let's not a-"

"Please pretend-"

"I hope I can-"

"You'll understand in time!"

 

"MasqueraaaAAAAaaaAAAAaaDE!" exclaimed Bertholdt in the corner. "Paper faces on parAAAAAAAAAaaaaade! MasqueraaaaAAAaaaAAADe! Hide your face, so the world will nev-"

"YOUR SINGING SUCKS!!!" shouted Isabel.

"DAMMIT BE QUIET ISABEL!" Farlan exclaimed, batting her pigtails.

"Masquerade!" sang Pixis. "Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around -There's another mask behind you!"

    
"M'squerade," muttered Mike. "Burnin' glances, turnin' heads. M'squerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you."

"Masquerade!" everyone sang together. "Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound yo-"

There was a sudden stop. The Phantom...he was there. Standing in the middle of the room. Everyone went quiet.

Levi smiled, wearing a decorated mask like his normal one but with dark jewels.

 **"Why so silent, good sirs?"**  he smirked, stepping down towards them. **"Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good sirs? I have written you an opera!"**

He holds a book up, then flings it at Marco's feet. **  
**

**"Here I bring the finished score - Don Juan Triumphant! ** **I advise you to comply -give them a while. Remember there are worse things than a hung girl.**

He turned and grabbed Armin. Armin screamed out in shock and tried to pull back as the ring was torn away from his neck.

 **"** **Your chains are still mine -you will sing for me!"** he growled loudly.

And everyone was frozen as the Phantom disappeared.

 


	10. Hanji and the Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji explains how the Phantom came to be.

After the ball, Hanji had said a soft goodbye to Mikasa before heading away. Eren caught up quickly.

"M-miss Zoe?!" Eren exclaimed. "Miss Zoe!"

"Eren..." she looked back at him, looking creepy in the dark hall. "Don't ask me for answers, I know no more than anyone else."

"Ma'am, that's not true," Eren growled, coming closer. "You know something of this Phantom..."

"I d-don't know what a know," Hanji said shakily. "Please don't ask me, Eren."

"Hanji..."

There was a silence. Then Hanji told the story.

_Hanji was at the Dark Woods Circus. She didn't appear to like it at the time, but if one looked closer, they'd realise the small girl was studying the creatures. While Pera and Nifa and Nanaba would joyfully exclaim over the fire-eating man, Hanji would watch the sleeve of his shirt and see where the fire came out._

_"Ha..."_

_A witch telling the future...more like an old hag writing a story._

_A snake tamer. How terrifying, thought most, but Hanji knew the snake was already tame._

_Contortionists_ _. Well...um...they were actually bending their bodies like that. Euugh._

_Stretchy skinned men, just a disability, a lack of elastins._

_A sword swallower, hiding the blades in his sleeve._

_A huge woman. She was tall, what more was there?_

_Hanji Zoe was young back then, studying to be a ballerina when she grew up. She hadn't glasses yet, just wildly curly brown hair and a white dress with a black cape._

_"Now..." a man said spookily. "Come inside..feast your eyes on this hell child!"_

_But when they were inside the tent, the only thing was a little boy with a bag over his head to hide his face. His soft silver eyes looked at Hanji, and Hanji stared softly back. This was inhumane. The boy played with a little monkey plush, making the cymbals clap together._

_The manager of the Circus came in and threw the monkey aside, tearing the bag off and beating the hell child with a rope for everyone to see. The child cried. The crowd laughed. Hanji stayed still, watching pitifully. When the beating was done, when the pale skin was ripped and red, when the crowd had become bored, the manager dropped the rope and left while the child pulled the bag over his head again._

_Hanji watched a minute more, then she began to turn around to leave. The room was otherwise empty. How she pitied the helpless boy, who had to sit and watch while the manager greedily counted coins from where he sat beside the cage. H-_

_The hell child picked up the rope, and through the bars of the cage, strangled the manager._

_The boy picked up the monkey and looked up at the frozen Hanji. The cage door was open._

_"MURDER!" someone screamed out, someone who lingered inside like Hanji._

_The hell child and the little girl ran off into the night. She hid him in the dungeon under the opera._

 

"He was an inventor. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors."

"Who was this man?"

"A freak of nature. More monster than man."

"Deformed?"

"From birth."

"My god..." Eren muttered.

"He took interested in Armin, another orphan, he had just lost his grandfather. He just..." Hanji looked away. "He wants to protect her. He truly is a genius."

"A genius...turned to madness..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter should introduce more Rivarmin.


	11. More Notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More notes. A plan is made to capture the Phantom by the managers and Eren, Hanji tries to stop it, Annie believes Armin is behind this all...and of course poor Armin is caught in the midst of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lots of notes in this chapter.

The score laid on the desk before the two managers.

"Ludicrous..." Marco murmured. "Have you seen the score?"

"Simply ludicrous!" Jean growled.

"It's the final straw!"

"This is lunacy! Well, you know my views."

"Utter lunacy!"

"But we daren't refuse."

"And if we did, I would most fea-"

"Marco, hey, look what we have here..." Jean had been flipping through the score and pausing where two notes for them lay.

"Not again.."

They opened the notes.

_"Dear Marco, Re my orchestrations: We need another first bassoon_ (Petra). _Get a player with tone -and that third trombone_ (Mike) _has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!_ "

_ "Dear Jean, vis a vis my opera: some chorus-members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch -wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!" _

 

"OUTRAGE!" exclaimed Annie, bursting in with Reiner.

"WE ALREADY DID THIS NUMBER," groaned Jean.

"This whole affair is an OUTRAGE!"

"Annie, cool your tits," Jean muttered.

"Now, what's wrong?" Marco said nicely.

"Have you seen the size of my part?" Annie muttered.

"Annie, please liste-"

"It's an INSULT!" Reiner exclaimed.

"Not you as well!" Jean groaned.

"Just look at this," Reiner exclaimed, holding up a letter. "it's an insult!"

"Please, try to understand!"

"Annie, Reiner, please calm down!"

Reiner stabbed a finger into the score. "You really call this gibberish 'art'?!"

At which Eren and Armin entered. Annie sneered and said dryly:

"Ah, here's our little flower."

"Ah, Miss Arlert," smiled Jean. "The lady of the hour."

"You have the lead role in "Don Juan", Armin," smiled Marco.

"Armin Arlert...he doesn't have the voice for it.." muttered Annie.

"ANNIE, DEAL WITH IT!" Jean snapped.

"I take it you're going with the Phantom's orders?" Eren asked.

"He's behind this..." Annie mumbled.

"We have no choice," Marco sighed.

Annie pointed to Armin. "HE IS BEHIND THIS! ARMIN ARLERT!"

Armin had been silent, unsure what to say, but now he stepped forward. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I'm not a fool!" Annie snapped back.

"You  _evil_ woman! How _dare_ you!"

"You think I'm blind?!"

"This isn't my fault! I don't want to be a part of this!"

"Armin Arlert...psh~" Marco chuckled. "Impossible."

"But why not?" Jean suddenly murmured. "It's not impossible."

"Wait..what...?" Reiner asked, having spaced out.

"But why don't you want a part?" Jean asked, nearing Armin.

"Armin's going to quit the play," Annie told Reiner.

"You have a duty," Marco told Armin.

"I-I can't sing, sir!" Armin whimpered.

"Armin, Armin..." Eren murmured in the boy's ear, wrapping his arms around the smaller. "They can't make you, you don't have to..."

"ARMIN!" Mikasa ran into the room and embraced the blonde tightly, having not seen him since the gala.

"M-Mikasa!" Armin smiled gratefully for the friend, wrapping his arms around her neck. Hanji was right behind Mikasa.

"Sir, another note," Hanji sighed, extending the letter out.

_"Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Annie must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight -it's not healthy in a man of Reiner's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. _ _As for Armin Arlert...no doubt he'll do his best, it's true his voice is good. He knows, though, should he wish to excel he has much still to learn, if pride will let him return to me, his teacher..._

_Your obedient friend and angel."_

_..._

"We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face," Eren said afterwards. "This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening, go on," Marco said eagerly. 

"We shall play his game -perform his work -but remember we hold the ace. For, if Armin Arlert sings, he is certain to attend," Eren cooed.

"We make certain the doors are barred," Marco murmured.

"We make certain our men are there," Jean nodded.

"We make certain they're armed," agreeded Eren.

"The curtain falls," they said together. "And his reign will end!"

...

"MADNESS!"

"I'm not so sure," Marco beamed.

"This is MADNESS!" Hanji repeated.

"Not if it works-"

"The tides will turn!"

"Dear sir, believe me -there is no way of turning the tide!"

"YOU stick to ballet!" Jean exclaimed, shoving Hanji.

"Then please, HELP US!" Eren growled, turning to Hanji.

"Eren,  I can't-"

"Instead of warning us."

"HELP US!"

"I wish I could."

"Don't make excuses!"

"Or could it be that you're on his side?" Eren accused.

"Please,  believe me, I intend no ill-"

"But sirs, be careful," Eren added. "We have seen him kill."

"We say he'll fall and fall he will!" the managers exclaimed.

"He's the one behind it, Armin!"

"This is the truth, ARMIN ARLERT!" Reiner agreed.

"This is the Phantom's undoing!" Eren grinned.

"If you succeed, you free us from this so called angel!"

"Angel of music, fear my fury, here is where you will fall!"

"Hear my warning! Fear his fury!"

"What glory can he hope to gain? It's clear to all the boy's insane!"

"If Armin sings, we'll catch him!"

"ARMIN IS CRAZY! A MAD MAN!"

"IF ARMIN SINGS, HE IS OURS!"

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, BLACK ANGEL OF DEATH!"

"Please don't!" Armin exclaimed, getting frightened by it all.

"If Armin doesn't, no one can!"

" Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this."

"Great god, Armin is a rip off!"

"THIS WILL SEAL HIS FATE!"

"IF YOU ALL DON'T STOP I WILL GO INSANE!" Armin shouted, earning a stunned silence in the room. The blonde turned to Eren. " _Eren, I'm frightened -don't make me do this. Eren, it scares me -don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know, and we'll be parted forever, he'll never let me go...What I once used to dream I now dread. if he finds me, it won't ever end. and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head. He'll always be there singing songs in my head..._ "

 

...

 

"He really is insane," Annie whispered.

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man," Eren murmured. "Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead."

_"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could. Oh God -if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera?"_

"Armin...Armin...everything rests n you now..."

There was a long silence. Then Armin ran away from the room, Mikasa close behind him.

Eren chuckled softly under his breath.

 

 

"So...it is to be war between us...but this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there'd be lots of notes.


	12. Wishing you were somehow here again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin goes to grandfather's grave looking for peace...instead he finds the Angel of Music really does follow him everywhere.

Connie practiced with the cast, helping them learn the new song.

"Hide our sword now wounded knight!" sang Ymir and Krista. "Your vainglorious asconnade brought you to your final fight for your ride, high price you've paid!"

"Silken couch and hay-filled barn both have been his battlefield," Armin sang softly, looking at the pook.

"Those who tangle with Don Jean-" sang Reiner.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Connie exclaimed. "It's Don Juan, Reiner. "Those who tangle with Don Juan." If you please?"

"Those who tangle with Don Jean-"

"No, no. Nearly...but no. Those who tangle with Huuuu-aaaan."

"Those who tangle with Don Jeeee-aaaaan."

"Reiner's way is better," Annie snapped, glaring at Armin who shifted on the stage. "At least he make it sound like music!"

"Annie.." Hanji murmured from the side of the stage. She had become withdrawn since the last fight. "Would you speak that way if the composer was here?"  

"The composer is not here!" Annie muttered back. "And if he were here, I would."

"Are you certain of that, Annie?" she asked creepily.

There was a silence until Connie cleared his throat.

"So, once again..."

"Those who tangle with Don Jean."

Everyone gradually started to practice trying to say it.

"What does it matter what notes we sing?" Annie argued when Connie suggested she change her runs.

"Have patience," Hanji advised.

"No one will care if it's right or wrong...no one will care if it's right or wrong..."

"Those who tangle with Don Jean...is that right?" Reiner asked Armin.

"Not quite, sir," the blonde smiled. "Those who tangle with Don Juan."

"OI! CAN YOU GUYS CALM DOWN!" Connie demanded, hitting the piano keys and leaving the piano to get attention.

As people talked and argued and sang, a soft voice sang into Armin's ear.

**"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill -tangled in the winding sheets!** "

"In sleep he sang to me..." murmured Armin softly. "In dreams he came...that voice that calls to me...and speaks my name..."

The distant sound of wedding bells. Armin was leaving the stage, following the voice.

" Little Mina thought of everything and nothing. His grandfather promised him that he would send him the Angel of Music. His grandfather promised him. He promised..."

No one noticed or cared as the blonde disappeared from the stage.

_____________________________________________________

 

Armin stood before the grave.

Armin Adler

1809-1872

"Y ou were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and grandfather...then my world was shattered...." he sang softly.

_ His grandfather tapping his wine glass to Armin's and drinking down the wine with a smile as Armin drank down the apple juice. They were toasting to a night at the opera, that was the first time Armin had gone there. _

"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here."

_Splashing around in the ocean, his grandfather holding one of his hands as his mother and father waved. Mother was beautiful with blonde hair. Father was handsome with ocean eyes._

"Wishing I could hear your voice again. knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could."

_Going on an adventure in the backyard, his grandfather stumbling after Armin as the blonde boy caught lightning bugs in his hands._

"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions -you were warm and gentle. 

_Spending summers with Eren and grandfather playing games in the attic._

"Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die.."

_His grandfather coughing and telling Armin to fetch a doctor._

"Wishing you were somehow here again. knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive. teach me to live. give me the strength to try."

_Standing before this very grave, Hanji holding one of his hands, a small raven haired girl named Mikasa staying close to him._

"No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye."

** "Wandering child. So lost. So helpless. Yearning for my guidance." **

He wrapped his arms around Armin from behind, holding the boy gently. Armin gasped softly.

" _Angel or father. Friend or Phantom? Who is it there, staring_?" he asked.

" **H** **ave you forgotten your Angel**?" smiled Levi, gently cupping his chin.

_"Angel! Oh, speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper!" Armin beamed, looking at him, hypnotised._

" **Too long you've wandered in winter** ," he wrapped his cloak around the blonde.

"He's back, once again..." Eren muttered, having followed Armin.

**"Far from my far reaching gaze..."**

"Once again he returns!"

_"Wildly my mind pulls against you..."_

**"You resist me.."**

_**"But the soul** _ **obeys..."**

"To the arms of his angel. Angel or demon. Still he calls him, luring him back, from the grave. Angel or dark seducer? Who are you, strange angel?"

** "Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music! Do not shun me. Come to your strange Angel." **

_ "Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music! My protector. Come to me, strange Angel." _

The Phantom stepped back, holding Armin, taking the blonde with him. Back to the lair forever.

** "I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music..." **

"ANGEL OF DARKNESS, CEASE THE TORMENT!" Eren ordered, running to them.  

" **I** **am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music....** "

"ARMIN! Armin, listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man. This thing. It's not your grandfather!" Eren exclaimed, running closer. "Let him go! For God's sake, let him go, ARMIN!!"

It broke the trance and Armin murmured: " _Eren_..."

He turned and immediately was embraced by Eren. Levi chuckled and drew a blade. A flash of fire seemed to stream at Eren, burning the snow at his feet.

**"Bravo, Jaeger. Such brave words!"**

"It's just magic, he's an inventor, it's not real!" Eren exclaimed angrily.

**"Let's see how far my magic goes!"**

"More deception? More violence?"

" _Don't ch-challenge him.._." Armin begged.

"You can't win him by making him your prisoner!" Eren exclaimed to the Phantom, pulling Armin on his horse, ready to take him back.

" **So be it...** " Levi smirked as they disappeared. " **Now let it be war upon you both...** "


	13. Past the Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Armin play the lead rolls in Don Juan Triumphant...but when the trap to capture Levi works perfectly, it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably as sexy as it's going to get. Sorry.

On the first night of the performance, Connie was STILL trying to get the orchestra in tune. As the audience filed in, they were still nervous due to the hanging in the last play...but they were relaxing. Bertholdt was playing Passarino, Don Juan’s servant, dancing as everyone sat. He had been forbidden from singing. Then the curtains rose, revealing a sixteenth century crowd of ruffians in a tavern.

“Here, the sire may serve the dam, here, the master takes his meat! Here, the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!” they sang together.

Annie rose up to take her solo, dressed as the bartender, still gorgeous in the old rags.

“Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill -tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!”

Reiner, as Don Juan, emerged with Mikasa as a gypsy dancer beside him. She danced beautifully, and he threw a purse of money to her. She caught and leave.

“Passarino,” Reiner sang to Bertholdt. “Faithful friend, once again recite the plan…”

“Your young guest believes I am you, I, the master, you, a servant,” Bertholdt said.

“When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine.”

“You come home! I use your voice -slam the door like crack of doom!”

“I shall say: come -hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course -my room!"

“Poor girl hasn't got a chance!”

Reiner slipped on Bertholdt’s cloak and stepped backstage. No one saw as someone grabbed Reiner, wrapping rope around his neck.

_“No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!” Armin sang, appearing onstage in a pretty black and red dress, a rose in his hair, looking like a rosy bartender. “No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

“Master?” called out Bertholdt when Reiner took too long to come out, but the stranger said the next line easily.

**“Go away, Passarino...for the trap is set and it waits for its prey…”**

Bertholdt left the stage. Armin was playing with an apple, nibbling an apple good naturedly, his cheeks tinted and his rose lips taking small bites.

_“You have come here…in pursuit of your deepest urge…”_

Armin slowly looked up at the man wearing Reiner’s costume and a seductive black mask. That wasn’t Reiner.

**“In pursuit of the wish, that till now, has been silent.”**

He looked back and saw Levi. Oh god. His heart began to race. Levi brought a finger to his lips.

**“Silent.”**

Armin looked out at the audience, going with it. He’s here, the Phantom of the Opera…

**“I have brought you, so our passions may fuse and merge!”**

The blonde closed his eyes and imagined the man touching him..oh god…Eren shifted uncomfortably, looking down, noticing something was off.

**“In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me…”**

Krista whispered something nervously to Ymir, and the older shook her head.

**“Now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided.”**

Armin looked back, breathing quickly, as Levi smirked ever so slightly at him.

**“Decided.”**

An unknown force drew the boy to his feet. He had to comply with Eren’s plan, to trap the Phantom.

**“Past the point of no return -no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end.”**

“Oh god…” whispered Hanji, watching and realising.

**“Past all thought of "if" or "when" -no use resisting…”**

Armin watched as the Phantom walked a circle around him, silver eyes piercing him in the most delightful way.

 **“Abandon thought, and let the dream descend…”** Levi suddenly grabbed Armin’s neck, holding his waist, showing he could strangle the blonde at any moment. **“What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?”** He trailed his hands down Armin’s arm, holding his hand gently, smirking at him. He knew he had turned the younger on.

Hanji tightened her grip on the curtain. Eren looked disgusted, horrified. Reiner would never touch Armin like that. This wasn’t in the script.

**“Past the point of no return, the final threshold -what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return.”**

Armin had to follow the plan. He had to.

 _“You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence..”_ it sounded like he was admitting it more than anything. _“I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent -and now I am here with you: no second thoughts,”_ Armin turned to his angel and smiled to show the truth to these words. _“I've decided...decided.”_

Levi gave him an approving look, as if to say ‘good girl’.

 _“Past the point of no return,”_ Armin was smiling. He enjoyed this, singing these words to Levi. _“No going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong -one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one?”_ he sounded so passionate as he sang. _“When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?”_

 _ **“Past the point of no return,”**_ they interlocked fingers. _**“The final threshold…”**_ Levi pirouetted the blonde and then held him, feeling his body lovingly through the dress. “ _ **The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return…”**_

Levi’s fingers ran over the boy’s neck. He touched over his clavicle...slowly bringing the hand to rest over the boy’s. He held his hand, kissing it slowly, then holding up the ring he had stolen from Armin at the Masquerade.

 **“Say you’ll share with me one love...one lifetime…”** he requested. **“Lead me, save me from my solitude…”**

Armin looked at him, his eyes watering. “Levi…”

**“Say you want me with you, here beside you..anywhere you go let me go too!”**

Armin brought his hand to cup the other’s cheek, his lips parted.

**“Armin...that’s all I ask of-”**

The blonde pulled away the mask, revealing the face.

Screaming. Everyone screaming. Levi looked down at the people, then back at Armin. “How could…” he whispered. Armin tilted his head slightly. With a growl, Levi wrapped his cloak around Armin and the two vanished from the stage.

“Oh...oh my god…” Mikasa whispered, her eyes not focused on the stage.

“What is i- oh…” Hanji gasped, covering her mouth.

Reiner was hanging from a noose, just like Sasha had.

“What has happened?!” demanded Annie, freezing up when she saw Reiner. “R-REINER!” she cried out, her cold diva air dropping because this cold diva really did love Reiner.

“Oh my god, oh my god…” whispered Marco.

“We’re ruined, Marco,” Jean cried out. “Ruined!”

“Eren-” Hanji exclaimed, grabbing his wrist as he rushed past. “Come with me!”

“Oh my darling…” Annie sobbed. “Who did this?!” she turned on Marco as he passed. “YOU! WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?”

“Eren, I know where they are!”

“I can’t trust you!” Eren snapped.

“Mother…?” asked Mikasa, looking confused. “You know?”

“Keep your hand at the level of your eye,” Hanji whispered.

“Why?”

“Because that way, he won’t be able to wrap the noose around your neck!”

“Like this,” Mikasa imitated. “I’ll come with you-”

“No, Kasa,” Hanji ordered. “You will stay here...now come with me, Eren, or we’ll be too late.”


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Order your fine horses now!” taunted Levi as Eren stayed still, unable to move without cutting his air off. “Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now -except perhaps Armin…”
> 
> He turned to Armin.
> 
> “Start a new life with me -Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice -THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!"

 

Armin’s wrists were bound. He was too scared to move, trembling. His cheek was rested against the edge of the boat, as Levi paddled them through.

**“Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness DEEP AS HELL!”**

He roared the last words before he kneeled down beside his precious angel, turning Armin’s chin up. Armin’s eyes widened and he tried to look away.

**“Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!”**

The people upstairs were moving quickly, trying to find him. A copy of Don Juan Triumphant lay on the ground.

“TRACK DOWN THIS MURDERER, HE MUST BE FOUND!”

Levi picked up Armin bridal style, holding him tightly as the blonde thrashed and whimpered.

**“Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone one! No compassion anywhere!”**

He threw Armin onto the bed, the wax doll standing beside it. Armin let out a cry and tried to stand up, but Levi was upon him. His wrists were pinned above his head, and the disturbing face was close.

**“Why, Armin…?” he whispered. “Why?”**

When he did not answer, Levi threw the dummy down. It had a new gown on it, a wedding gown, more magnificent than the last.

 **“Put this on, Armin…”** he ordered, rising and going to the organ.

 

“Keep your hand at the level of your eye…” hummed Hanji eerily as they moved down stairs.

“At the level of your eye?” Eren repeated.

“Your hand at the level of your eye!” chanted the crowd from upstairs.

“He lives across the lake, Eren...I don’t go any further…”

“Hanji...Miss Zoe…” Eren looked at her. “Thank you.”

She smiled sadly before turning and returning up the stairs. Eren observed the lake for a moment...then he slipped of his coat and plunged into the water.

 

“Track down this murderer -He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us -but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below. He's here: the Phantom of the Opera.

 

On top of the organ was a new set, where the figurine of Armin stood with the figurine of the Phantom, dressed in the attire appropriate to a wedding. Mikasa was a flower girl. Annie and Reiner were angels watching. Hanji was the one marrying them. Everyone else, every other doll...was hanging from small ropes. Just like Sasha and Reiner. He played with the toys, Levi did, making them fit his desires.

 _“Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood!?”_ Armin demanded, rising up. He wore the wedding gown now, the gloves and the shoes only adding to it. Levi looked up, his face still handsome on one side, lustfully smiling at how beautiful his bride was. _“Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?”_  

 **“That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh..”** Levi murmured, reaching out and touching Armin’s cheek. The blonde looked away sharply from him, pulling back. **“This face -the infection which poisons our love.”**

Armin looked back, shocked. Was this why he went to all this? Because he believed Armin couldn’t love the Phantom’s true face?

 **“This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing…** ” he picked up the veil from the ground, roses with a white mesh. **“A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.”** He put the veil on Armins’ head. **“Pity comes too late -turn around and face your fate!”** he forced Armin to look at him. **“An eternity of this before your eyes!”**

When Armin didn’t resist, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. Levi’s eyes were full of lust, but it wasn’t lewd. He was obsessed with Armin, enraptured. Levi brought his hands to Armin’s hand, slipping the ring on. He set Armin back down in the bed, running his hands over the boy’s body.

The bride looked up at the Angel of Music. Then the bride whispered:

_“This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies.”_

__  
  


There was silence. Then, without warning, Levi exclaimed:

**“Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!”**

Armin slowly looked out and saw someone in the water.

_“EREN!”_

**“Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!”** Eren was in the water at the edge of the cavern, where the bars of a gate kept anyone from coming in. **“I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true -you have truly made my night!”**

Levi pulled Armin to him.

_“Let me g-go!”_

“FREE HIM!” demanded Eren, reaching through the bars. Levi laughed aloud and loosened his grip on Armin. “Do what you like only free him! Have you no pity?”  

 **“Your lover makes a passionate plea,”** mocked Levi.

_“Please, Eren, it's useless!”_

“I love him! Does that mean nothing? I love him! Show some compassion.”

**“The world showed no compassion to me!”** Levi growled, narrowing his eyes.

“Armin...Armin. Let me see him.”

**“Be my guest, sir.”**

The bars rose up slightly, and Eren slowly crawled under as the Phantom walked down to meet him.

**“Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm him? Why should I make him pay for the sins which are yours?”**

It happened too quickly. The noose was around Eren’s neck, and Levi was tying him to the bars as Armin covered his mouth in horror.

 **“Order your fine horses now!”** taunted Levi as Eren stayed still, unable to move without cutting his air off. **“Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now -except perhaps Armin…”**

He turned to Armin.

**“Start a new life with me -Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice.**

 

**THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!!!”**

Armin looked at him in disgust.

_“The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate…”_

“A-Armin, forgive me! Please forgive me!” Eren cried out. “I did all of this for you!”

_“Farewell my fallen idol and false friend,” Armin whispered. “One by one I've watched illusions shattered.”_

**“Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting-”**

“Either way you choose, he wins!”

**“For either way you choose, you cannot win! So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?!”**

“Why make her lie to you?” snapped Eren. “To save me?!”

_“Angel of Music.”_

**“Past the point of no return…”**

“Armin, say no!!”

_“Why this torment?”_

**“The final threshold!”**

“Don’t throw your life away!”

_“When will you see reason?”_

**“His life is now the prize which you must earn!”**

“I fought so hard to free you.”

_“Angel of Music.”_

**“You've passed the point of no return.”**

_“You deceived me -I gave my mind blindly.”_

**“You try my patience -make your choice!”**

Armin, still in the clothes of a bride, moved slowly forward. _“Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known?”_ He eased into the water, the white floating skirt flowing behind him. _“God give me courage to show you..”_ he slipped the ring on his finger. _“You are not alone…”_

Armin pressed a kiss to his lips. For a moment, Levi was frozen. Armin pulled back slightly, looking at him. Then with tears in his eyes, he reconnected their lips.

When he pulled away, he smiled gently to Levi. The Phantom was sobbing quietly, Armin hadn’t realised until now.

Levi ripped through the ropes of the noose, Eren falling safely to the ground.

 **“Take her -forget me -forget all of this. Leave me alone -forget all you've seen,”** Levi ordered in a broken growl, stumbling out of the water. **“Go now -don't let them find you!”** Armin ran to Eren, who held the blonde tightly and kissed him all over. **“Take the boat -leave me here -go now, don't wait. Just go -before it's too late. Go. Go now -go now and leave me!”**

The sounds of voices were nearing. The people had found the lair.

“Track down this murderer -he must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us -but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below. Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Reiner! Revenge for Sasha! This creature must never go free-”

Levi sat before a music box. It was a monkey clapping cymbals with a smiling face, like the monkey from the circus. Armin turned and froze when he heard the Phantom singing along to the music box, to the familiar song.

**“Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you…”**

Armin was standing there, tears in his eyes. Levi looked at him one last time.

**“Armin, I love you…”**

Armin walked to him slowly. He said nothing. But he slipped the ring off his finger and put it on Levi’s finger. Levi smiled. Armin smiled back. He leaned down and kissed Levi’s forehead.

“ _I love you, Levi,”_ he whispered, smiling.

The blonde stared gently at Levi as they paddled away in the boat. He didn’t seem aware of Eren, just...looking at Levi. _“Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. say the word and I will follow you.”_

“Share each day with me,” Eren sang, turning Armin to look at him.

_“Each night.”_

_“Each morning.”_

The boat disappeared. Levi looked after them.

**“You alone could make my song take flight...it’s over now, the music of the night!”**

****  
  


By the time the mob got there, it was abandoned.

Bertholdt and Annie had not joined them, they were grieving. Ymir and Krista were upstairs, trying to get tickets out of town. Connie was furiously trying to save whatever instruments he could. Hanji was with her friend Mike, pretending nothing ever happened. Erwin was still in Australia.

Marco and Jean were sending out orders for people to spread out and search the underground place.

 

And Mikasa leaned down to pick up the white mask that belonged to the Angel of Music.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Credits
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Think of Me- Armin Arlert  
> Angel of Music- Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert  
> Little Mina- Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert  
> The Mirror- Levi Ackerman and Armin Arlert  
> The Phantom of the Opera- Levi Ackerman and Armin Arlert  
> The Music of the Night- Levi Ackerman  
> I Remember/Stranger than you Dreamt it- Levi Ackerman and Armin Arlert  
> (Magical Lasso was not included, but this would have been where Sasha explains the legend of the Phantom and where Hanji first warns them to keep their hands at the level of their eyes)  
> Notes- Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Eren Jaeger, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman  
> Prima Donna- Annie Leonhardt, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Eren Jaeger, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman  
> Poor Fool, he makes me laugh- Krista Lenz, Ymir, Bertholdt Fubar, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun  
> Why have you brought me here?- Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert  
> All I ask of you- Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert  
> All I ask of you (reprise)- Levi Ackerman  
> Masquerade- Full cast  
> Why so Silent?- Levi Ackerman  
> More Notes- Marco Bodt, Jean Kirstein, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Hanji Zoe  
> A Rehearsal for Don Juan Truimphant- Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun, Connie, Annie Leonhardt, Hanji Zoe  
> Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again- Armin Arlert  
> Wandering Child- Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger  
> Armin Arlert, The Phantom, Christine & Raoul  
> Don Juan's Triumph- Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt  
> The Point of No Return- Armin Arlert and Levi Ackerman  
> Down Once More- Armin Arlert and Levi Ackerman  
> Beyond the Lake- Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger
> 
> Story based on the script version of 'Phantom of the Opera'.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> *the curtains close around the last scene*


End file.
